Christmas Spirit
by Spyden
Summary: FINISHED, MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE When yet another family Christmas is cancelled, Mac feels something he hadn't felt before around this time, emptiness. How will the others help get his Christmas spirit? R
1. Most Wonderful Time of the Year, I think

**A Foster's Christmas**

**A/N:** HA! My second fic. I thought of it when listening to Christmas music (go figure). Please read and Review!!

**Foster's is not owned by me…:'(**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year, I think…

Mac was putting up decorations around the living room for the upcoming holiday, humming some of his favorite tunes as he went along. He would have finished by lunch, if Terrence didn't want to beat him up every few minutes. Of course, he said he was in spirit by not pounding him continually. The keys sounded as Mac's mother rushed though the door.

"Mom?" Mac followed her at a safe distance in case she decided to rush out of her room. He peeked in to see she was packing, "Mom?"

She didn't stop packing as she explained to Mac what was going on. "Honey, I know this may be hard on you, but I have to go on an emergency business trip for the week."

"THE ENTIRE WEEK!! But Mom." Mac hated when this happened, but he should have expected it. It's happened every year since she got divorced. But this didn't stop Mac from feeling a sense of loss…again.

"I'm sorry dear, but I have to go. If I don't--"

"Then the company would fall apart, I know." Trying very hard not to sound TOO disappointed. His mom had finished packing and was headed out the door. A few seconds passed. She then burst back into the house and gave Mac hug.

"You stay out of trouble, you two."

"Bye Mom." His voice trailed off after she had hurried away, then a silence filled the room. He turned to walk toward his room. Terrence had settled on the couch and was remembering the past Christmases that they have had. He only remembered one Christmas when the whole family was together. He had been six, while Mac was one. That was the best Christmas he could remember, before the divorce, then everything went downhill from there. Terrence sighed and got Mac's winter gear, and knocked on his closed door.

"Hey, uh, why don't you just go to that weird place for the week." He couldn't believe what he was saying.

Mac cracked the door to answer with confusion, "Uh, Terrence, are you feeling okay?"

Terrence's voice rose, "I'm fine, now go before I change my mind." Terrence stepped back and held out his hand holding all of the winter gear. Mac poked his head out and checked his surroundings and cautiously took the coat, gloves, hat, boots etc. making sure they weren't booby trap or something. Terrence was getting more and more irritated by how long it was taking his brother to do this. Mac finished and quickly bolted out the door. Terrence stepped out and said something that surprised the both of them.

"Merry Christmas." Mac stopped and turned to the door, a door Terrence had quickly shut. When was the last time he had actually felt 'Merry' about Christmas. He checked his head, "Maybe I am sick…" he jumped on the couch and watched T.V.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac walked through the winter wonderland, watching the snowflakes fall and mingle with the pure white ground. He was going to see Bloo and the others.

"I wonder what they do for Christmas…" He trudged closer and closer to Foster's through the snow. All around him were the classic signs of Christmas cheer, evergreen trees, snowmen, angels, a fat guy in a red suit in a sleigh. When he noticed these, he felt…empty. Something was missing, he just didn't feel in a Christmassy mood, and he couldn't remember the last time he was, if he ever had been. I puff of vapor came from his mouth in a sigh. He passed by a store with Christmas music playing,

_"It's the most, wonderful tiiiiime, of the year…"_

'Then why doesn't it feel that way.' The Victorian mansion appeared at the end of the block. A smile grew on his face, Bloo always made him feel happy, and complete.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Miss Francis, I trust you understood how I want the house decorated."

Frankie looked at Mr. Herriman in a I-don't-want-to-argue-with-you look, "kinda hard not to…"

"Good, now hop to it. You only have a week to decorate the whole house."

She groaned, this was the one thing she could not stand about Christmas, the strenuous decoration regulations of Mr. H. She walked by the foyer when she heard the doorbell. She tried to push the door open, but it took a little more power to do so then she expected. She saw Mac, and then the snow…

"But I just shoveled the walk last night…anyway, Hi Mac."

"Hey Frankie." Frankie noticed that he didn't have his normal level of enthusiasm in his face or voice.

"Bloo's in the other room playing Crazy Eights with the others." He started to walk toward Bloo when Bloo tackled him

"I didn't think you would come again today!! What about..." Bloo caught himself (surprisingly), "…playing Crazy Eights with us."

"Sure." Coco was by far the winner of every game, closely followed by Wilt and Ed, with Bloo and Mac bringing up the rear.

"This game is rigged!! I say Coco shouldn't win anymore." Coco gave him a ha-ha-I-SO-much-better-at-this-than-you look. Meanwhile, Mac was watching the hypnotic dance of the flames in the fireplace. He thought Bloo had made him complete, but…he still felt so…empty…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Well, what do you think? This is really fun for me…and I hate typing!!! **Please read and Review!!**

**Next Chapter:** Terrence snaps: Terrence rips himself away from the T.V. to do the unthinkable…


	2. Terrence Snaps

**A Foster's Christmas**

**A/N:** HA! My second fic. I thought of it when listening to Christmas music (go figure). Please read and Review!!

This chapter is dedicated to BuntyBadger for her great fic and being my first signed reviewer!! BB, see if you can see why.

**Foster's is not owned by me…:'(**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Terrence Snaps

Terrence sprawled out on the couch, flipping through the channels. All normal shows had been suspended to make room for the Christmas specials for the week. Not even "The Loved and the Loveless" was on, however there were commercials for its Christmas special later in the week. He turned off the flashing box and observed the room, decorated with garlands, wreaths, lights, and the little village set in the corner. He pulled himself up and walked to his room.

"How BORING!! God, I wish something happen around here. Mac's not even around to beat up." Even though he really wouldn't have, he didn't feel in the mood for that sorta thing. What he DID feel was hungry. He strolled to the small apartment's kitchen and opened the refrigerator. It was as barren as Antarctica in a blizzard. He groaned until he noticed the wad of money on the counter, a LOT of money by his standards.

"Mom must've left this for us for food." Terrence somehow snapped and idea into his head. This hasn't happened since he was six…when he was a lot like…Mac…

"Just because Mom's gone doesn't mean he has to have a bad Christmas." He took half of the money, and rushed out the door into town. He quickly came back in to grab his coat and the spare set of keys as he locked the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac was helping Frankie with putting up the decorations, while Bloo ran around with a star that almost looked to big for him.

"BLOO!! Put that down, NOW!!" Frankie ordered. So to re-state, Mac was putting up decorations while Frankie tended to Bloo.

"No way Frankie! I want to put it on top of the tree!!"

"But the Tree isn't even up yet!"

"Then you should stop chasing me and put that tree up so I can put this pretty star here on top of it." Frankie stopped.

"Look, you can carry it, because I don't have time for this. I have a MILLION more things to do and you aren't going to stop me." Bloo stuck his tongue out at her in a I-won-you-lost fashion.

"Hey Mac, you want to see the tree?" She asked.

"Sure." He answered with almost no excitement. Frankie had been starting to worry about Mac. For most kids this was the most wonderful time of year, and Mac seemed to, well, have the opposite feeling. The two walked into the central room where a GIGANTIC evergreen tree stood. Okay, so it wasn't real, but it was still extremely tall; about the size of a good two-story house! Mac and Bloo gazed up to the top of it in bewilderment, mouths wide open. Many Imaginary friends were putting the finishing touches on the fake branches to make it look as real as possible. Wilt, Eduardo and a number of other friends came in the door.

"Oh, Hi Mac. Wanna help with the lights?" Wilt asked with a smile. Though Mac was somewhat depressed, how could he deny decorating the largest Christmas tree he had ever seen...even though it was the only one he could remember seeing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terrence arrived at the mall, which was Christmazied to the max. Red, Green, Santas, sale signs everywhere. It was almost sickening. However, he didn't care as he began to walk by the entrances of all the stores in the mall. Hoping he would be able to find something.

"Should I get him a Toy? …no…a game… no. Man, this is hard, what does he like?" A sat down on a nearby bench and rubbed his temples, searching for something that would help him out. He looked up to see a Jewelry store.

"Yeah right…" he though a minute and moved his hands down to his neck. He fingered his necklace that his friend a long time ago gave him. They were the best of friends, even before he drowned. That simple chain was his gift to Terrence on the last Christmas he had remembered, seven years ago, and he hadn't taken it off since. His face brightened up as he got up and walked inside. There was a pretty wide selection of Rings, Earrings, watches, and beautiful necklaces and bracelets. His expression quickly faded as he noticed the wide selection was a little too flashy for what he was looking for. He was about to leave when a man carrying a mid-sized box walked in.

"Here's the last of the shipment, I can't believe they forgot to ship it with the rest…"

The man behind the counter replied, "Well, at least they paid us for it."

"Good point." They opened the box and started removing bands, watches and some chains. 'Maybe they have what I'm looking for after all.' Then he saw it, a simple chain with slightly smaller than medium (if that makes sense) links. He jumped to the counter.

"Wait! How much is that?" he pointed to the chain. The man brought it over to the register after a slight jump from his newest customer.

"This chain would be $25.50…"

He checked his cash to find he only had 25, he searched his wallet and found a quarter before he dropped it in his haste. He bent down and noticed a quarter had fallen out of the delivery guy's pocket. He took it up and put the money on the counter.

"Without tax…"

"OH COMON, can't you take that stupid tax thing off? You guys did get paid." Somehow, the clerk wasn't a stickler to the rules, or maybe it was the Christmas spirit in him.

"Just this once," he whispered, winked and started to tally up the total. He carefully placed the chain inside of a box and into a bag. Terrence grabbed it and tried to say thank you, but he could only nod at him. 'I still can't believe I'm doing this…I'll wake up soon and this will all be a dream…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Well, what do you think? BuntyBadger, did you catch it? Anyway, whether you did or not thank you for giving me the idea!!! If you want you could say that this story happened before 'Friends Forever?', but only if you wanted to.

**Please read and Review!!**

**Next Chapter:** Jolly Jingle: Wilt explains the customs of Christmas at Foster's to Mac and Bloo. Also, a new friend comes to the home, and he is strangely Christmassy…


	3. Jolly Jingle

**A Foster's Christmas**

**A/N:** HA! My second fic. I thought of it when listening to Christmas music (go figure). Please read and Review!!

**Foster's is not owned by me…:'(**

**And neither are the carols I mention…:'((**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: Jolly Jingle

Terrence walked back home with his present in hand. For once he had a small smile on his face as he left the mall, though you could hardly notice it. He wanted to get home and get it wrapped and somehow give it to Mac. That was ONE thing he would not live down; he would have to figure out how to give it to him indirectly. The sun was setting as the sky turned into a beautiful orange shade. This also meant the temperature was going to drop drastically soon. He noticed a blanket of clouds growing quickly on the horizon. He quickened his pace, careful not to lose his bro's present.

--------------------

A knock came from the door, "Mr. H? Can you get that? I'm kinda busy." Frankie, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Mac and Bloo were getting ready to watch the premiere of "The Loved and the Loveless: Christmas Special".

"Miss Francis, please do not neglect your door opening duties…" a voice from Mr. Herriman's office replied.

"It never fails…" she ran to the door and looked down at a reindeer standing in the snow, which had started falling again. Well, this reindeer was standing on two feet, and looked more like a cartoon than an animal. He had a shiny black nose to match his sparkling eyes, and his horns were rounded off and not very large. He had a Santa suit on, and spoke in a not-so-matching-his-attire voice, which sounded strangely close to Bloo's.

"HI! My name's Jingle!!" He bounced and he actually jingled.

"Hi there. Welcome to Foster's! Come on in." Jingle sprinted inside. She could just tell she was going to have some problems with him, just like Bloo. "Would you like the tour now, or would you like to watch "The Loved and the Loveless" with us?" Frankie asked and desperately hoped he would save the tour for later.

"Ahhh, let's save the tour for later. Comon let's go watch the show, he dashed off and actually found his way to the T.V. without Frankie's help. Which was odd, considering that this house was so easy to get lost in…

All of them watched the dramatic, two-hour storyline. They laughed, they cried, and…wait, Mac had left halfway through. Jingle noticed this and went after him; he followed Mac to the great room where the Christmas Tree towered above all else.

'Wow, they certainly got the Christmas spirit going on, I can feel it,' his eyes twinkled from the number of lights and ornaments that clung to the tree; it was truly magnificent. He looked back down to notice Mac hadn't stopped and was almost out of sight. He ran to keep up with the boy as walked to who-knows-where, and all he knew was that they were going up. Jingle stopped following him when he went through a door at the bottom of the stair well. He put his ear to the door, which was somewhat difficult due to his antlers.

---------------------------------

Mac sighed as the wind blew its cold breath against him. He still felt empty, nothing he did was working. He thought coming here would make him happier, but now…he doesn't know what to think. He began to think about his Mom, but all that did was make him feel more empty. His Mom had barely ever been there for him in his entire life; she was always gone, always working. It was like didn't care about him or Terrence. He knew better though; he knew that without the money, Mac wouldn't have everything that he does now.

"I just wish I could be with my family, my entire family."

--------------------------------

Jingle heard the footsteps coming toward the door and quickly acted like he was lost. Mac opened the door and jumped slightly at the sight of Jingle.

"Hi, I'm Jingle, and…uh…I'm lost." He smiled, acting completely clueless. Jingle's eyes sparkled slightly as Mac broke a smile.

"Comon, I'll show you the way." He grabbed Jingle's hoof and walked up the stairs. When he entered the hallway Mac asked, "You ready?"

"Ready for wha---ahhhhhhhh!!" Mac had started to run as fast as he could through the hallways practically dragging Jingle along behind him. "Why are we going so fast?" he shouted to Mac.

"This is the only way to get back to the bottom floor, if you just keep running your bound to find the way down eventually." And sure enough, in a few short minutes Mac collapsed in the large room with the Christmas tree. Wilt was standing nearby,

"Hey, guys. Thought you were going to miss your chance at putting an ornament up."

"What are you talking about, Wilt?" Mac asked as politely as he could while regaining his breath.

"Well, every year, instead of just a few of us putting all the decorations on the tree, all of us put a few decorations on the tree. We start hanging the ornaments four days before Christmas every night, ending with a special someone placing the Star at the very top on Christmas Eve, three hours before Midnight. That night we have a Christmas Eve party that ends with the placing of the Star, and us getting to sleep so that Santa can come."

"Or at least the one chosen to represent Santa." Frankie popped in.

"That's right Frankie. All of the friends nominate who they think should be Santa for that year, it could be anybody."

"So, you two want to put your ornaments for the night on?" she held out two ornaments which Jingle and Mac took and proceed to the back of the line. Mac looked down at his ornament to see there was a button on it; he pressed the button and it sung…

_There is nooo place like hooome for the ho-li-days,_

_Cause no maaatter how far aw-ay you row._

_If you waaant to be hap-py in a million ways,_

_For the ho-li-days you can't beat Home Sweet Home._

Mac's face brightened up as he rushed to the front door, grabbed his winter gear and started to head out the door. Mr. Herriman hopped up to him and scolded,

"And just where do you think you're going, Master Mac? There is a blizzard blowing through the area and I'm not going to let anyone leave." Mac quickly pressed the button and tossed it to the bunny, who caught it. It repeated its song as Mac rushed out the door.

"Hm? MASTER MAC, COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!!" but he realized he was screaming at a whirlwind of snow. He turned to call Frankie to retrieve Mac when he found Jingle standing in front of him.

"If you want I can go get him, I mean I AM a reindeer." Mr. Herriman pondered this for a moment, realizing this was the one of the only winter-suited friends in the house.

"Very well, but I expect you back by midnight on-the-dot, if you are not back, I will send someone to look for you."

"Don't worry, I'll find him." He said as he trudged out through the snow.

--------------

Meanwhile, Mac was beginning to wonder if it had been a good idea to try to go home. He could barely see; when he turned to try to see Foster's, or any other building, all he saw was snow swirling past him harshly. He had to get home, he had to. And yet, his body seemed to be locking up. 'Have to keep moving…' He tried to quicken his pace, but he soon found himself on the snow-covered ground. After that his body wouldn't respond. He felt so cold, so numb as well. He fought to keep his eyes open; he knew if he fell asleep, he would freeze to death, even though he would probably freeze either way. His eyes drooped until they closed.

A figure stood over the small boy, his coat swaying with the wind. He set his staff down and picked up the boy. The boy's face was alarmingly white and turning a light shade of blue. He flung his coat around them both before they disappeared into the storm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Well, what do you think? I was listening to Christmas music again, and once again it inspired me.

**Please read and Review!!**

**Next Chapter:** Kris: A stranger has appeared and taken Mac away. What will he do? Will Jingle find Mac in time? DUN DUN DUN!!! XD


	4. Kris

**A Foster's Christmas**

**A/N:** HA! My second fic. I thought of it when listening to Christmas music (go figure). Please read and Review!!

**Foster's is not owned by me…:'(**

**And neither are the carols I mention…:'((**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four: Kris

"HOW COULD YOU LET MAC GO OUT IN THE WEATHER?!!!" Frankie screamed when Mr. Herriman calmly told her the news. She couldn't help thinking, 'What convinced Mac to leave? He usually smart enough not to go into a blizzard…' Bloo added in a desperate tone,

"OR WITHOUT SAYING 'BYE' TO ME!!!"

"I assure you, I have sent a Master Jingle to find him. If both of them don't return by midnight, I will send another search party to find them both. However, until that time, I have the utmost faith in Master Jingle." Bloo screamed slightly and ran to the nearest window and searched desperately for his creator, but to no avail. Worry flowed through him like a spreading poison,

"Where are you Mac?" he nearly whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man raised his staff, which actually looked more like a hard, brown vine than a stick. I was twisted to form a circle at the top; the entire staff was decorated with holly and its red berries. In a quick movement he brought the staff down to the snow, which immediately vanished beneath him as the blizzard blew against what seemed to be a bubble. Sitting down on a bench that had been uncovered, he revealed the boy in his arms from inside his white-rimmed, red cloak. The boy was blue, and was barely breathing.

"Poor child…" he said in a semi-deep, loving tone. He slid his finger down the boy's nose. The blue in his face disappeared and returned to its peachy color. Seconds later the boy's eyes opened slowly.

-------

Mac opened his eyes to see a gentle, white-bearded face looking down at him with light-grey eyes, almost like the snow. Mac would've jumped, but his muscles wouldn't respond.

"Well, hello there." He spoke cheerfully with a smile behind his beard.

"Umm, who are you?" Mac struggled to sit up, but his body was still recovering from the deep freeze it had just survived. The man's eye brows descended, still maintaining his smile,

"Well, looks like lour body hasn't quite recovered yet. Humph! Can't have that, now can we?" He said as he nipped Mac's nose lightly with his finger. He could move perfectly afterwards. Mac looked very surprised as he sat up in the man's lap. "And as an answer to your last question, I was wandering through the area when I saw you. The name's Kris, good to see I got to ya in time."

"Yeah, thanks." He looked around for any buildings inside the bubble that had been formed, when he realized they were in a bubble in the first place. Before Mac could ask, Kris had a question of his own.

"So what's a child of your age doing in weather like this? Were you trying to get somewhere?" Mac looked at Kris, Mac couldn't find the words to say, he didn't quite know where he should be.

Kris tilted his head to the side causing his white wool-rimmed, red cap to reveal its tail. "Are you lost?" Mac nodded. "Well, I know you probably want to get somewhere, but this Blizzard will be over soon. So you might be able to find your way then." Mac looked up at him, and noticed he hadn't stopped smiling since he had seen him; he might've lessened his smile, but always smiled. Mac was starting to feel more and more comfortable with Kris as he rested his head against his long, pine green coat, which he noticed had shooting stars on them. It was very soft for a winter coat, and observed the cuffs of the sleeves and the bottom were red and gold.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" Mac asked.

"Well, I think I am going to see all of my grandchildren this Christmas, and I sure do have a lot!" he chuckled, "Shopping is next to impossible for all of them, because all of them seem to have different likes and dislikes. But I've managed to do it this year, I've surprised even myself. What about you, Mac?"

Mac was taken aback by the question; he really didn't know what he was going to do. He hadn't been in a Christmas mood anyway. Mac continued to stare blankly into the swirling white snow around the bubble, he sighed slightly. Kris finally showed a frown, or more of a worried look.

"What's the matter, Mac?"

"I don't know," he voice trailed off, "I really just don't know."

Kris's face reverted back to a small smile and his encouraging voice, much like that of Wilt's demeanor, "Well just remember, Christmas is best spent with those who care about you, including friends. Now, bundle up, the Blizzard is dying down." Kris picked him up and set him on the ground and patted his head.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Mac asked in a disappointed tone. Kris, the other hand broke into a song.

"_Aaaaaand have yourseeelf a Mer-ry lit-tle Christmas Noooooow._" And with that, the bubble faded and snow rushed in around him. He looked up again to find Kris, but he had disappeared without a trace, save a holly leaf that Mac picked up quickly. He heard a cry from what seemed like a ways away.

"MAC!!! MAC!!! OVER HERE!!!" Jingle was trudging trough the snow waving his arms, jingling with every movement. Mac caught up to Jingle as they walked home together as Jingle ranted on about his adventure to save him. Mac acted like he was paying attention, but he was really studying the holly leaf that had been left behind by Kris. Or was it all just a hallucination? No, he would've been dead if it was. He recalled his entire conversation with Kris and realized something…

He had never mentioned his name to Kris…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Well, what do you think? This was a fun Chapter to write. I love this story, and I'm writing it!!

**Please read and Review!!**

**Next Chapter:** Terrence: Terrence figures out a way to get his gift to Mac without COMPLETELY shattering his reputation. XD


	5. Terrence and the Old Man

**A Foster's Christmas**

**A/N:** HA! My second fic. I thought of it when listening to Christmas music (go figure). Please read and Review!!

**Foster's is not owned by me…:'(**

**And neither are the carols I mention…:'((**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning after the last chapter

Chapter five: Terrence and the old man

Terrence looked down at his wrapped work of art…more like abstract art. The box holding the chain was harder to wrap then Terrence expected, almost making the present seem like a heap of discarded wrapping paper with a bow on it. None the less, he attached a card to the secured bow that read…

_To: Mac_

_From: _

He signed his name in cursive, (yes he knows cursive) making it entirely illegible. He took a bite of the pepperoni pizza he had ordered and plopped down on the couch.

"I have to figure out a way to get this present to Mac, but how? No one trusts me in that weird home after the last time I was there." Terrence looked outside. The relentless snow hadn't stopped and was piling higher and higher to about three feet. The roads were still somewhat clear, but the few that were on the road were not moving very fast. However, looking at the snow wasn't helping him get any ideas.

A knock suddenly sounded at the front door. Terrence didn't really care at first, however it occurred to him that it might be Mac as he pulled himself up, grumbling. He opened the door and looked down at where Mac's head would be,

And saw a green fabric with stars on it. Terrence brought his face up to meet his visitor's and nearly screamed.

"AHHHH!! A HOBO!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!" He ran in and tried to shut the door behind him. However, a firmly planted staff had stopped the door in its path. Terrence dashed to the kitchen and grabbed the butcher knife, prepared to defend himself from…from…the old guy stepping inside…an old guy…an old guy with a white beard and light grey eyes…and a smile. Terrence groaned in frustration from freaking out over a senior citizen walking into the apartment. His face turned into his trademark, yellow, crooked scowl.

"Get out of here, you bum, before I call the cops!!" he said in his most intimidating voice, which was pretty intimidating…to everyone else. The stranger spoke in a semi-deep, loving voice.

"Whoa there. I'm not here to pick a fight. I just thought you might want some help that's all."

"I don't need any help."

"Anything to deliver, I'm somewhat of a mailman myself." Terrence's teeth disappeared behind his lips, only showing his frown.

"Why would YOU care…………and Why would I trust you anyway?"

"Why would you NOT trust me?"

" 'cause you're a hobo." The old man wasn't amused but his smile still stuck to his face, his eyes drilling into Terrence's eyes, into his very soul. Terrence now showed a look of confusion mixed with a dash of fear as those grey eyes stared into his.

"I believe you have a gift you would like to give to your younger brother." Terrence's eyes went wide,

"How did yo---" He gawked as the old man walked over and lifted his present from the table. He observed the crudely wrapped gift,

"A little touch-up won't hurt." He held it out toward Terrence and tapped his staff on the tile floor. Terrence saw the present unwrap itself and change its colors and designs, then quickly re-wrapping itself in the new wrapping paper. The present was now covered in a clouded black wrapping paper without the bow at all.

"That looks like crap." Terrence said bluntly.

"Ah, but it suits the gift, and matches the giver." He glanced up at the clock on the microwave oven, "Whoa, would you look at the time. I got to go deliver this gift to your brother." He was already out the door before Terrence could realize that the old man was walking off with his bro's present. He cursed under his breath and rushed to the closing door and looked out.

But there was no sign of him anywhere, no even a sound. Terrence faced to the ground in despair, 'how did I let him just walk off like that. ARRHHH STUPID, STUPID, STUPID.' He sighed and opened his eyes, to see a holly leaf under his gaze. He picked it up and, he couldn't explain it, but he suddenly felt that everything was going to work out.

------------------------------

"Where is Jingle?? When I said we had to stick together, I MEANT IT!!" Frankie was beginning to despise the mall. Every time she went, other friend had to come with her. And when other friends came with her, chaos always seemed to find them. She was there with a number of friends for Christmas shopping. She had to make sure EVERY friend in the house got at least one gift. She had signed the payment for the shipment of all the wrapped (yes already wrapped) gifts to Foster's in a large truck.

"Here!!" He jingled carrying a bag holding a small, wrapped gift inside.

"I thought you said you didn't have any money."

"You'd be amazed at what I find in my pockets." He reached inside his side pocket and pulled out a yo-yo, "Hey, I've been looking for this. COOL!!" He started yo-yoing with a smile, until it came back up and hit him in the nose…

"OWWW! No wonder why I lost this thing. It's a lethal weapon! Geez…" he rubbed his black nose and slipped the yo-yo back into his pocket.

---------------------

Later, back at Foster's, all of the gifts had been laid under the tree which was almost halfway decorated with Ornaments due to the Foster's tradition. Presents of all different colors and sizes, from red to green, from big to small, you name it, they had it. Mac was helping arrange the presents under the tree so that they would be easy to see and get to. He spoke to himself as he put the presents under the tree.

"The red one goes here, this goes here, the green one goes there, the big one goes back there, the black one goes…hm?" He stopped to look a small, black box, "hm, weird choice of paper." As he placed it near the outside along with the other similar sized gifts. The night ended in the traditional decorating of the tree. Mac had placed his ornament of a crystal angel about mid-way up the tree, with Wilt's helping hand, of course; afterwards, retiring up with Bloo to their room to sleep.

The hymn of carolers could be heard from outside, and actually soothed Mac into a deep sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Well, what do you think? This was a fun Chapter to write, AGAIN!! I love this story, and I'm writing it!!

**Please read and Review!!**

**Next Chapter:** The Foster Christmases: The Blizzard has come back into the area, leaving everyone just hang out at Foster's and maybe hear a story from Foster's past Christmases. XD


	6. A Foster Christmas

**A Foster's Christmas**

**A/N:** HA! My second fic. I thought of it when listening to Christmas music (go figure). Please read and Review!!

Oh yeah!! I almost forgot, again. I've been meaning to thank all of the reviewers for…um…reviewing. XD I wouldn't have been updating this fast if no one was reading it.

And, I know the last chapter should be burned by Santa himself. X(

**Foster's is not owned by me…:'(**

**And neither are the carols I mention…:'((**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six: A Foster Christmas

Mac opened his eyes, gazing toward the window, which was a cloudy white. He rubbed the sand from his eyes and sat up on his cot, which was actually pretty comfortable. Normal people would want coffee in the mornings, however Mac didn't need it…

"YOU'RE AWAKE!! COMON, COMON, COMON!! You've been asleep FOREVER!! COMON!!!!!!!!!"

…he had Bloo. Mac had jumped a little from his friend's sudden appearance in front of him. Mac quickly changed and walked after Bloo down to the kitchen for breakfast. He noticed that not many friends were walking about in the hallways or in the dining room.

"Where is everyone?" he asked Mr. Herriman, who was sitting next to Madame Foster.

"I don't know, Master Mac, but I do know that they are going to miss breakfast if they don't get here soon." He answered as he checked his pocket watch.

"Oh, psssh. They can have breakfast whenever they want. Especially today, you know, I didn't wake up early today; and you know what that means." She passed Mr. Herriman a wink.

"Hm? OH, quite right. Just give me the details, Madame" He asked her, whipping out a notebook and a pencil.

"Let's see," she took a quick glance to a confused Mac. Her face wrinkled a bit from an unknown emotion, she brought her gaze back to her funny bunny, "West fireplace, at dark, you-know-who, and I want him with our newest one; and I don't want them to leave tonight." Mr. Herriman finished jotting down what she said.

"Very good, I will arrange it." Mr. H replied as he hopped off. Bloo returned with some pumpkin pie (like half a pie) and milk. Madame Foster turned to Mac and Bloo,

"How did you sleep, dearies?" Bloo muffled an answer through his pumpkin pie filled mouth.

"Fine. This is the first time I've seen you this week, what have you been doing?" Mac said between bites.

"Oh, you'll see. But know, I have to watch my story!" she laughed. Mac still didn't quite understand her, and he probably never would. The intercom clanked 'on',

"Miss Francis, please see me in my office. We have a F253 commencing. Please come immediately."

Frankie was seen walking past the dining room…with a sly grin on her face.

------------------

"So did Grandma wake up late today?"

"It seems that way, Miss Francis."

"So who're the targets?"

"The Madame informed me to get Mac and Jingle to the West Fireplace as it turns dark."

"But, tonight we go caroling, how will we keep them from going out from the others?"

A grin formed from behind his mustache (or whatever it is) "I have that worked out." Mr. Herriman spread a large paper onto his desk. "We need to make a blizzard…" Pointing to the diagram. Frankie straightened up and grinned at the bunny.

"Oh, that's good. I'll get right on it." she walked back to her room, eager to put her Grandmother's plan into action.

------------------

Mac gazed up at the Christmas tree and sighed. He only had a vague memory of when he had seen his last Christmas tree, and even then it was a blur. Just like the rest of the Christmases for the past seven years. Bloo came running up behind him, tackling him to the ground.

"SO, you ready to go caroling, Mac. I'm going to play the drummer boy! Isn't that awesome?" Bloo wasn't prepared for what happened next; Mac merely pushed him off, and walked away, without saying a word. Bloo was obviously offended, "HellOOOOoooo, Bloo talkin' to ya here." Mac continued to ignore him. "HEY! Earth to Mac, are you in there?" Bloo grabbed Mac's arm and spun him around to see his face.

Bloo stared in shock as he looked onto an emotionless face. Even Mac eyes, usually filled with hope, happiness, and creativity, were devoid of any sign of these. They were empty, two black dots of nothing. Bloo loosened his grip as Mac turned around and continued to walk down the hallway. Now, if anyone else had seen Mac, they probably wouldn't have seen what Bloo had. It was that special link between a friend and his creator that allowed one to know exactly what the other was thinking. And that was the problem, the line seemed to be blocked by something, or maybe cut. Hopefully it hadn't come to that. When a child gives up his/her imaginary friend or gets older and mentally changes, that special link becomes very weak or disappears completely.

Bloo stood there, like a blue statue. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He snapped back to reality when one of the only people that can access these private links effectively started talking to him in a worried, he's-makin'-the-wrong-move tone.

"He's losin' it, almost like I did." Madame Foster stood next to Bloo, looking in the direction Mac took. Bloo turned to her and was about to ask something when Mr. Herriman hopped up.

"Madame, your room is ready for tonight."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you-know-who won't be joining us."

"Oh, well, would you still like to see Jingle?"

"That would be nice, and tell Frankie to get that blizzard off my window."

"Of course, Madame." He hopped off in search of Jingle.

"Would you follow me, Bloo?" Bloo nodded and walked behind Madame F through the many twists and turns of the Mansion.

------------------

Bloo had followed her for what seemed like hours; in fact, it probably was, due to the size of the home and the speed of Madame Foster. However, the two finally arrived at their destination, the West Fireplace. The room was cozy with two chairs facing west in front of a blazing fire. There were no other lights in the room save the small window on the South side. Why that window was there? Architectural flaw after a renovation.

Mr. Herriman was waiting inside for them, holding a tray with three martini glasses filled with a clear liquid and two olives each. Frankie could be seen entering the room through the window carrying her 'Blizzard' in, which happened to be a large TV displaying static. Jingle was trying to get a ball on a string into a hole, and failing, miserably. Madame Foster jumped into a chair grabbing a glass Mr. H was holding and started sipping it.

"Would you like one, Bloo?"

"Aren't these, like, alcoholic?"

"Oh, heavens, no. It's just water with olives." She said before she took another sip. She sighed before continuing, "Well, we need to figure out a way to get Mac out of the hole he's in, before it's too late."

"What do you mean, before it's too late?" Bloo asked desperately.

"Well, when I was his age, you wouldn't believe how alike I was to Mac. In fact, I have yet to find another difference other than he has an older brother, while I am an only child. Anyway, the point is, he's going through the same struggles I went through at his age and life might not be the same if I hadn't gotten out of them. Now if I remember correctly on how I got out of this, Bloo you need to talk to him. He might not respond, but he can still hear you. Maybe you can get through to him…and," she glanced at Jingle, "that's all I can remember at the moment, so…"

Bloo had already dashed out the door with Frankie closely behind and Mr. Herriman hopping after them both, "NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!!" leaving Jingle and Madame Foster in the room. She closed her eyes with a smile.

"It's been a while hasn't it?"

"huh?"

"oh, You can drop the act Kris, I know it's you." I light snow flurry flew in from the window.

"Well, I see your senses have only gotten better since I last saw you, Francis." Kris said in his semi-deep tone, after growing a few feet and shift in clothes.

"Are you trying to help him?"

"Of course, I can't deny a child a Christmas, never have and never will."

"How are you doing with him?"

"Well, he's my toughest case for a while now, almost the same as yours was. It's going to take a little more to help get his spirit back." He walked to the open window, "but don't worry, he'll find his spirit, even if I have to do what I had to do with you." He smiled and plucked a holly leaf from his staff and threw it perfectly to Madame Foster.

"I'm getting a collection now." She laughed. Kris laughed as well as he vanished out the window. She could hear Foster's carolers outside singing,

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la la la la la,_

_Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la la la la la,_

_Don we now our gay apparel, fa la la la la la la la la,_

_Toll the seasons yuletide carol, fa la la la la la la la la._

Mac leaned against the rail on the rooftop of the building, listening to the music from far below. He thought he heard a Spanish accent singing "_Feliz Navidad_" amidst the other carolers, and cracked a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Well, what do you think? I need to think of better titles. Sorry if a word in the last chapter offended you, I thought it was in-character and I couldn't think a nicer word… X(  
Also, I don't know if the last line of the song is right or not. XD

**Please read and Review!!**

**Next Chapter:** Christmas's Eve: Bloo attempts to re-light Mac's dead spirit. But will that be enough, or will he need additional kindling?


	7. Christmas's Eve

**A Foster's Christmas**

**A/N:** HA! My second fic. I thought of it when listening to Christmas music (go figure). Please read and Review!!

smack head against keyboard I'm sorry for taking SOO long to update! I've been attacked by homework and some undesirable grades. And so Here I go.

Oh, when you read this A.nonymous, welcome back from your trip!

**Foster's is not owned by me…:'(**

**And neither are the carols I mention…:'((**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven: Christmas's Eve

The Friends had come home from their caroling and quickly hung their ornament on the large tree before going to bed; thus ending the last day before Christmas Eve. Wilt once again hung Mac's ornament for him as Bloo literally threw his onto the tree and raced of the find Mac. He heard the sounds of bells behind him, Jingle appeared next to him soon after.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"I'm trying to find Mac."

Jingle 'pondered' a moment and replied, "I think he's on the roof, have you checked there?" Bloo stopped abruptly, causing Jingle to nearly slip.

"Are you CRAZY?? Why would Mac go there? The last time we were up there, we got lost and I almost missed dinner."

"Where else would he be then?" Bloo searched for the answer. He couldn't find it, so he dashed off, following Jingle's advice to go to the roof. Jingle didn't follow; however, he glanced at a nearby clock. It read '12:37'; Christmas Eve.

----------------

Mac gazed at the full moon, its face shining down on him. He sighed, causing a cloud to appear and drift away in front of him. He heard the door open. He turned to see his creation standing at the base of the staircase leading down to the roof. Mac then turned back to gaze at the moon again. "Hey Bloo."

"Oh so NOW you want to talk to me, huh? Well, fine, have it your way." He sat beside Mac and leaned against the bars. He gazed at the moon with Mac. He was hypnotized by its shining beauty for a few seconds before he was bored with it. "What is wrong with you, man? You're so boring all-of-the-sudden. You've been like, a…a zombie or something. Wait, that must be it!" He jumped away from Mac. "YOU'RE A ZOMBIE!!" He grasped Mac collar and shook him, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MAC!!??!!"

Mac soon became dizzy from Bloo's threat. "Quit it Bloo" he chuckled slightly.

"Zombies can't laugh, can they?"

"No, Bloo, they can't. That means I am NOT a Zombie." Mac replied calmly.

"I'm sure that what you WANT me to think, you…you…Zombie!" Mac sighed, becoming more and more tired from lack of sleep. He got up and walked past Bloo and up the stairs, heading for bed.

"And just where do you think YOU'RE going, mister." Bloo caught up to him.

"Bloo, not now, please. I'm tired and I want some quiet."

"But you've been sitting on the roof for God-knows how long. It's pretty quiet up there you know."

"You just don't get it, do you?" he sighed.

"Wait, I know that face…you've lost something, haven't you?"

"Not really."

"How can you 'not really' lose something and look like that."

"It's kinda hard to lose something you don't think you have ever had it to begin with." Mac took Bloo's hand gently and led him to his bed (which was also Bloo's room) "Would you sleep with me tonight? I kinda feel…alone." Bloo looked at his creator's distraught face; He looked like someone had just died. Bloo changed his tone to one of slight worry.

"Anything for you buddy." The two climbed into the cot and pulled up the covers as Mac pulled Bloo closer like a blanket. Bloo was almost asleep when he took a last glance at his creator before he saw him again in the morning. Bloo was filled with empathy and sorrow as he watched a single, solitary tear roll down his face. Bloo wiped it off the boy's cheek before drifting off to dreamless sleep.

'What's wrong with him…?'

---------------------

The next day was greeted by the holiday cheer rising up in every friend in Fosters. This was quickly followed by the set up of the Christmas Eve afternoon party. Starting at five with appetizers, dinner at six, dessert at seven, karaoke at eight, and ending at nine with the placing of the star by a special someone in the house. And of course there will be Holiday Music playing and dancing all in between.

Mac was helping in the kitchen with Frankie, Wilt and a few other friends. Frankie was extremely happy, not just because of the holidays, but also because this was on of those few days that she actually got help with the cooking. The clock struck noon as the entire house seemed to quiet down.

Bells could be heard, not jingle bells, but powerful, low key bells. The bells made an age old hymn that could be heard throughout the city if one listened. The Carol of the Bells sounded as a set up choir sung,

_Hark! How the Bells_

_Sweet Silver Bells_

_All seem to say,_

_Throw cares away._

_Christmas is here_

_Bringing good cheer_

_To young and old_

_Meek and the bold_

_Ding, dong, ding, dong_

_That is their song_

_With joyful ring_

_All caroling_

_One seems to hear_

_Words of good cheer_

_From ev'rywhere_

_Filling the air_

_O how happy are their tones_

_Gaily they ring_

_While people sing_

_Songs of good cheer_

_Christmas is here_

_Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas_

_Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas_

_On, on they send_

_On without end_

_Their joyful tone_

_To ev'ry home_

The song repeated once more, finally ending in a single bell tolling in the air. Mac felt very relaxed when listening to the carol before he asked Frankie,

"Why hasn't the last bell stopped ringing?" Frankie returned to preparing the upcoming appetizers.

"The bell is used as a beacon for those who don't have a place to stay for Christmas. During this time of year, we have many guests both human and imaginary. It's important that everyone can celebrate Christmas in good cheer."

"Wow." Mac said in awe. He didn't know that Foster's did this much for this time of year. It was almost like they were trying to impress someone…

"Well I'm impressed." Jingle had chimed in a few seconds of listening to Frankie. The preparations continued as the Christmas tree room soon became the scene of a dance extravaganza. Even Mr. Herriman was allowing the party to run as it pleased; he just made sure that no one got hurt or broke any standing rules of the house that the party didn't allow.

Every kind of food you can possibly think of was placed on the buffet line consisting of four extremely long tables. Then the dinner was filled with even more scrumptious food. Everyone was having a great time, including Mac. I mean really, who can NOT have a good time at a party when there's food and friends all around you. Dessert was no exception as tray upon tray of cookies, cakes, candies, and other sweets made its way from the kitchen. Mac's eyes widened with anticipation as he tried to lunge at the sugar cookies. Bloo was barely able to hold him back.

"Whoa there, Mac! The cookies will come to YOU. Just hang on a sec." Bloo knew very well that Mac couldn't resist sugar. It was one of Mac's only weaknesses, one of which he might take advantage of in the future…(A/N: this is actually true in the show, check out its episode listing for "Partying is Such Sweet Soiree")

Sure enough the cookies came to him and Mac quickly devoured, no, INHALED several cookies and other sugar-based sweets. Dessert was finished as the Karaoke started with Jingle on the stage with the microphone.

"You guys ready to dance!!??" the nearly shouted. A strong approval came from nearly everyone as many friends tore themselves away from the table onto the dance floor.

"Now here's my favorite song, just to kick things of!!" Jingle started bouncing, resulting in a Jingle for the song. The band quickly caught on as Jingle sang…

**_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_****_  
_****_Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring_****_  
_****_Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun_****_  
_****_Now the jingle hop has begun._**

**_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_****_  
_****_Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time_****_  
_****_Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square_****_  
_****_In the frosty air._**

_**What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh  
Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet  
That's the jingle bell,  
That's the jingle bell,  
That's the jingle bell rock.**_

The song ended in a round of applause for their newest resident at Foster's. Mac hadn't danced however, he was too busy finishing off what was left of the deserts. When the desserts were gone, Mac had returned to his normal, calm demeanor. But the longer he stayed the more depressed he got. He didn't want to be here, as great as it was with all of its sweets and friends around him; he just wanted to be with his family. Was that so wrong?

Jingle watched Mac retreat into the next room, quickly handing the mic to someone else he jumped of the stage and ran after him.

-----------

Mac walked on, soon noticing the chill in the air as a light flurry of snow whisked around him. He turned to see Kris standing behind him.

"Kris?"

"Yep, that's me. Why aren't you in there with the others? You know that Jingle fellow isn't a bad singer…" Mac's gaze fell to the floor,

"I just want to be with my family, but I don't think that anyone would care, especially if my family doesn't want to be together." Kris cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, why don't you see for yourself…" He raised his staff, carrying the two away with the wind and a shimmer. Mac found himself in a hotel room as its door opened to reveal his mother.

"Mom?" She looked tired, she lugged in her briefcase and shut the door. She sat down on her bed and grabbed a picture of Terrence and Mac, one of the few pictures where the latter wasn't getting attacked. She sighed,

"Why does this have to happen? I should be at home, with my babies…"she smiled as she stared at the picture, her cell phone rang.

"Hello? How are yo…what was that? In an hour…but sir…but…yes sir." She hung up the phone before grabbing her briefcase and heading out the door.

"I hope Mac is having a better Christmas than I am." Mac had never realized how much she works to keep the food on the table and buy what we want. Kris knelt down and put his hand on Mac's shoulder.

"I am somewhat of a psychiatrist, and I'm willing to guess that there's only one thing she wants for Christmas." Mac looked at him, "All she wants is to be with you. She probably wishes it every day, that she could be more of a mother to you."

"It sometimes doesn't seem that way…"

"But she does, she loves you more than anything in the world. Which is why she had to make a choice. Either work, so you could grow healthy and strong, or spend more time with you and risk your life. She wants you to make the most out of your life." Mac steered his eyes away from Kris, but he knew what the boy was going through…

"You know, you're not the first kid I've seen who in your position." Mac was picked up and put into a comfy chair that appeared from nowhere. "One of my Granddaughters, at your age, went through the exact same feeling of loneliness and loss during this season. She almost lost the will to live. I visited her and tried many different things to get her out of it, but she wouldn't budge. Then suddenly, she just came out of her hole with anew. It took me awhile to realize it, but she had figured out the meaning of Christmas, which is the same as the meaning of life."

"What is it?"

"Love." Mac's face seemed to brighten up after the word was said.

'It's all about love, why didn't I see it before. All around me at Foster's, they have been setting up everything and doing the events the held to show that love in a way that everyone can understand. It's all because of love that we give gifts, spend time with family and friends alike, dance, eat feasts, and just have a good time. It all makes sense now.'

Kris noticed Mac's expression change into one of joy and relief, as the cloud that had been hanging over him was lifted. He looked at the clock in the hotel room, '11:50'.

"Oh! Well it seems I have to get going, which means you should too." He rose his staff as the familiar snow rushed around them again. Only Mac returned as he found himself on the roof. He looked for Kris around him but only found snow…and a holly leaf on the ground. He picked it up as he looked toward the full moon. He thought he saw something blocking the moon's light along with a jolly laugh and the sound of jingle bells. Mac noticed he was holding a small box in black wrapping paper. He recognized it from under the tree, but how did it get into his hands?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Well, what do you think? This official took forever…anyway the next chapter is the last chapter. Hope you like it!! XD

**Please read and Review!!**

**Final Chapter:** Christmas's Day: Christmas Day has finally arrived. See what happens in Foster's home during such times. Who's gonna be Santa this year? And some other stuff I don't feel like typing… XD


	8. Christmas's Day

**A Foster's Christmas**

**A/N:** HA! My second fic. I thought of it when listening to Christmas music (go figure). Please read and Review!!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE AND ANYONE WHO'S READING THIS. This chapter is dedicated to all of the reviewers of my story. You guys are the reason why I live up to my motto. KEEP UPDATING!!! Anyway, please read, enjoy, and review (pretty please).

Oh, when you read this A.nonymous, welcome back from your trip!

**Foster's is not owned by me…:'(**

**And neither are the carols I mention…:'((**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight: Christmas's Day

After pleasant dreams and a wonderful night, Mac woke up as early as Bloo, despite his lack of sleep. The friends of Foster's gathered wildly in a line in front of the only person in the house best suited for the job of Santa, Wilt. Garbed in a (very long) red suit, he gave out the gifts to the various friends that came up to him, sounding a 'you're welcome' when they thanked him.

Bloo had already gotten in line, while Mac waited on a bench nearby, still holding the small, mysterious black box he had received earlier. Since there wasn't a tag on it, he still wasn't sure if it was his, much less who it was from. Bloo walked up to Mac with a few wrapped goodies. He sat down on the floor in front of Mac and tossed him another small gift.

"Wil---ah, I mean SANTA told me to give this to you." It was signed from Madame Foster. He decided to open it first since it had a tag. He ripped off the wrapping paper to reveal a red box. He glanced over at Bloo, who had a huge smile on his face and was nearly attacking the gift, throwing off the wrapping paper in shreds. He opened the red box to find a holly leaf along with a note...

' You are never alone, dear '

Mac smiled but didn't understand the meaning of the holly leaf at the moment. He closed the box and put it in his backpack nearby. Bloo had victoriously conquered the paper surrounding the present; Bloo gasped in excitement as he lifted the paddleball from the mangled paper. He immediately started (trying) to hit the ball against the paddle.

"One!"

"One!"

"ONE"

Bloo walked off dangerously hitting anything that was unfortunate enough to get in the ball's way. Mac continued to watch as all the friends opened their gifts with smiles and laughter. No friend was left out and each gift seemed to match the receiver perfectly. It was as if someone had already known what they had wanted and had gone with Frankie to go shopping. As the friends filed out of the room to do as they pleased, Mac still couldn't figure out who the gift was from, or for...though he was beginning to think that it was for him.

The schedule for the day was very loose, basically just one big day off for everyone in the house. Another buffet had been set up and kept warm to serve as the meals for the day. This was a day where anyone could do what they wanted without chores cutting into their time. Mr. Herriman wasn't too keen for this idea but he let it pass, to an extent. The friends still had to obey most of the rules of the house, however he himself was busy with the many adoptions that were occurring today. The children came with smiles on their faces and picked out various friends for their Christmas present from their parents.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terrence woke up from the ringing phones around the house. He groaned and picked the one on the end table up.

"What..."

"Hi, honey!"

"Huh? Mom?"

"Yep, it seems that everyone went on strike for having to work on Christmas, so I'm already at the airport coming home."

"How long will you take to get here?" looking around the messy room.

"In about an hour see you then." Terrence heard her calling for a Taxi before she hung up.

"ONE HOUR!! I need to get the squirt home AND the house clean or she'll kill me!...on CHRISTMAS!!" He grabbed his coat and rushed out the door in a mad dash toward Foster's. Luckily for him, Mac was outside in an intense snowball fight with Eduardo, Bloo, Coco, Wilt, and a few other friends. Terrence ran through the battlefield, getting pelted a few times, but eventually reaching Mac.

"You got everything?" he asked quickly.

"What? Terrence? Why?"

"Never mind! Just common!" He picked the boy up and swung him around his body resulting in a piggy back ride. Mac turned his best without falling off toward Foster's.

"Merry Christmas!" the response echoed itself back as Terrence decided to explain,

"Mom's coming home early." Mac turned back toward his brother in disbelief.

"Really? Awesome!"

The two arrived at the apartment and both (yes, even Terrence) cleaned vigorously, throwing away garbage, resetting the decorations, etc...

Surprisingly, they got it clean with time to spare. Terrence was in the Christmas Spirit and decided to have a conversation with his little brother without pummeling him for responding. "So, what did you get for Christmas?" Mac seemed somewhat surprised by his brother actually WANTING to talk to HIM.

"Nothing much, but I did get this..." he pulled out the black box causing Terrence to shift slightly, 'He hasn't opened it yet?? Wait...how did he get it at all? I thought that old guy took it..." About a million other questions flew through his head that would've taken a few more pages to list. He narrowed his thoughts down to one question...

"Why didn't you open it?"

"I didn't know who it was from..."

"Open it anyway!" Mac, noticing the slight rise in his voice, decided to just open it. He lifted the silver metal chain out of the box and gazed at its sparkle. Terrence had allowed his chain to be visible while Mac tried to figure out who was the mystery person who gave him the beautiful gift; and how to put it on. Terrence got off the couch and helped Mac latch it around his neck and let it slide down his skin beneath his shirt.

'He doesn't need to now yet, I just want him to keep it. I'm being WAY to nice anyways.' Terrence thought as he plopped himself back on the couch, leaving Mac to admire the chain on his neck, which he seemed to enjoy around his neck. The door sounded its lock being undone as the two's mother walked in; she dropped her luggage to embrace Mac who had come running to her.

"ohhh, I missed you soooo much."

"Me too, Mom." His eyes watered with tears of joy and love from being lonely so long. "Me too."

--------------------------

It was only later that night did Mac realize that Madame Foster had seen Kris also because of the same problem he had. Afterwards he spent more time with her; hearing more of her life experiences as she would tell him. Mac learned from these stories that he and Madame Foster are extremely alike, which wasn't a surprise to many there at Foster's. After all, she hadn't given up her imaginary friend either, and probably never would.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Extra ending:::: However, he didn't find out who gave him the chain; until a drastic event shook the foundations of their world...

My favorite chapters to write were this one and especially Chapter Four. (Of course XD)

**Please read and Review!!**

**FINISHED!!** WOOOO HOOOOO! Man that was awesome!! YES!! BTW: be sure to check out my next fic, The Adventures of Spyden: Book Two: Time is of the Essence. The silver link chain (dedicated to BuntyBadger from "Friends Forever?") will make an important role in this epic adventure as well. See you there!! (hopefully)


End file.
